Kangathe
|age=25 |birth= |zodiac= |gender=Female |species=Earth Daemon |town=Teratrimos - formerly |align=Neutral Good |status=Alive |class= |weapon=Claws |element=Earth |abilities=Geomancy High physical strength |vulnerable=Water |nationality=Teratrimosian |ethnicity= |height=4'3" |weight=189 lbs. |series=Elementals and Daemons |sexuality= |first_appearance= |latest_appearance= |affiliation= |relations= |aliases= |voice=Cia Court - as Vi from League of Legends |likes= |dislikes= }} is an Earth Daemon who currently resides on the planet Earth. She debuts in the Elementals and Daemons series. Physical Description A portly yet sturdy-looking Daemon who stands a bit over four feet tall, Kangathe has a medium-length snout with a pig-like nose at the end, large, thick horns that curl downwards, and medium-sized, fairly rounded ears. Stone armor grows over her shoulders, thick forearms, back and knees, and she has a hairless, rat-like tail. Large, thick claws extend from her hands and footpaws, and she has a thick mohawk of hair that runs from her head, ending between her shoulders. She also has a scar across her snout. Her right horn also has a few rings embedded in it, and she has four thick whiskers, two on each side of her snout. Two of the teeth on her lower jaw are significantly larger than the others, and they jut out of her mouth when it is closed. She also has rabbit-like front teeth. Her fur is primarily in color, with an throat, chest, stomach and eye markings. Her tail and nose are in color, and her hair is in color. Her stone armor has the appearance of slate, and her eyes are in color. History Abilities Kangathe, as far as Earth Daemons/Elementals go, has terrifyingly high physical strength. Every inch of her body is packed in powerful muscles, even if it may not look like it in some places. Her strength is so astounding that she can shatter large boulders and snap thick trees with a single punch; putting all of her power into a strike has devastating results, allowing her to punch through thick steel plating and even shatter a diamond. However, this sheer strength is difficult for her to control. She always runs the risk of accidentally harm someone she is physically interacting with; a friendly pat on the shoulder can snap bones with ease. For this reason, she tends to avoid any and all physical contact with people...unless she is fighting them, of course. She is capable of geomancy, able to manipulate the earth within a short radius around her, from surrounding her fists in stony armor, to making shards of stone erupt from the ground, either beneath her foe or around her. She can also manifest shards of stone and launch them at her opponents, and can manipulate the natural stone armor on her body to grow outwards and act as a shield. Strengths/Resistances Kangathe is quite durable, and has incredible stamina, allowing her to last for surprisingly long periods of time in a fight; she also has the stamina to walk for long periods of time without tiring, but this is also thanks to her strong leg muscles. Her high physical strength also allows her to pick up and easily hurl most things, like boulders, at her opponents. Weaknesses Kangathe's speed and agility are below average, and she is incapable of swimming. She also lacks reliable long-range attacks apart from launching stone shards she manifests, as she is primarily a close-range combatant who relies on her overwhelming physical strength in a fight; for this reason, long-range opponents usually have little to fear when fighting her. Friends and Foes Friends Allies Rivals Enemies Personality A boisterous and bold Daemon, Kangathe, despite the inherent danger her strength poses, is quite friendly, and seems to crave activity and interactions with others. However, she is somewhat short-tempered, and, to relieve stress, she tends to punch things. She is much more insecure than she lets on, however, particularly when it comes to her physical strength, as she hates the fact that her strength is hard for her to control. Positive Traits *Brave Negative Traits *Short-tempered Neutral Traits Quotes Notes/Trivia *Her headcanon voice is that of Vi from League of Legends. Vi is voiced by Cia Court. Category:Ryushusupercat Category:Ryushusupercat's Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals and Daemons Category:Pansexual Characters